8 años después
by Lalix
Summary: Conversación de Sessh y Rin... Es un oneshoot previo a una serie que quiero hacer de esta meesma pareja... Ojalá les guste y me digan que tal.. es mi primer fic de Inuyasha...


_Holas... _

_Mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha, y comienzo con este oneshoot de la parejka que más me enkanta..._

_A decir verdad estoy preparándo una historia larga de éstos dos, pero aparte estoy creando unas mas cortas que se supone que son conversaciones previas entre Sesshomaru y Rin... previas a mi fanfic largo... _

_Bueno los dejo y espero que les guste... _

_Aklaración: los personajes no me pertenecen... solo Sesshomaru en mis sueños (.::babas::.)_

**xxx**_ : dialogo._

_/ xxx: pensamientos._

**8 años después.**

Una hermosa jovencita de cabello azabache y ojos miel esperaba pacientemente en el bosque.

Algunos metros mas atras había una pequeña y extraña aldea donde humanos, hanyous y youkais podían convivir juntos y en paz, aldea en donde vivían sus amigos y quienes venía a ver a menudo solo si su amo se lo permitía.

La chica pensaba en algo mientras tarareaba una canción, su mirada perdida en el cielo la delataba, no encontraba explicación alguna a la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza. Pero aún así estaba expentante ante cualquier sonido ajeno a ella y el bosque ya que su entrenamiento así se lo exigía... Depronto paró en seco su canto y ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado para comprobar si había escuchado bien. /_Está aquí_ / se dijo mientras una sonrisa involuntaria escapaba de sus labios, se escondió tras un árbol... cerró los ojos y contó... 1...2...3...

**Jakensama!! ** - soltó deprontó mientras aparecía detras del pequeño Youkai verde que con el susto había quedado aferrado a la rama del árbol mas próxima a él...

**Chiquilla del demonio!! Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera!! **- soltó aún aterrado, pero sin bajarse de la rama- **estoy aquí porque el amo me pide que te venga a buscar horrorosa niña y tu además me asustas!! No volveré más por tí y ojalá que te coma un mounstro feroz cuando vallas camino al casti... **

**JAKEN!! **- dijo una voz profunda y varonil cuyo semblante aparecía de atrás de un árbol.

**Sesshomaru-sama yo... **- no pudo terminar ya que una piedra de origen desconocido (o no tanto XD) le pegó en la nuca precipitándolo rápidamente al piso. Mientras el Pequeño Youkai caía la jovencita se aproximo a su amo y se puso frente a él con sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirandolo con una tierna e inocente sonrisa que enternecería a cualquiera. Él impasible como siempre le dirigió una de sus ya acostumbradas miradas frías mientras movía casi imperceptiblemente su nariz. Inspeccionándola.

**Apestas a hanyou **- soltó derrepente frunciendo un poco su nariz para hacer notar su disgusto.- **el olor no se quitará en días.**

Acostumbrada ella a su ironía, abrió mas su sonrisa tanto como le fuese posible y se tiró a sus brazos. Encerrándolo en los suyos, disfrutándolo nuevamente. Lo había extrañado.

**Yo también lo extrañé Sesshomaru-sama**.- dijo con su cara aún entre las ropas de su amo, mientras él formaba una inapreciable sonrisa sólo con un lado de su boca-

**Vamonos ya **- sentenció alfin comenzando a caminar.

Panorama extraño... iban viajando tres Youkais y una humana por el bosque... en paz. Impensable.

Rin caminaba al ritmo de todos, hace mucho tiempo no viajaba en el lomo de Ah-un. _"Es parte de tu entrenamiento_" decía Sesshomaru. A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto, disfrutaba de igual forma la cercanía de su amo.

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez, lo que había pasado le rondaba otra vez en la cabeza... quería tener una respuesta, pero no iba a ser impertinente y no lo iba a preguntar. Sabía que sus preguntas molestaban un poco a su amo así que pensaba dejarla para unos días después. Por ahora quería disfrutar de tenerlo cerca otra vez y no arruinar el , por ella, esperado encuentro. Se puso a tararear nuevamente.

Él la miro de reojo sabía que algo sucedía /_ solo tararea cuando está recogiendo flores o cuando algo le molesta _/ se dijo. La conocía muy bien, cerró los ojos y suspiró preparándoce para lo que venía.

**Hace cuanto que nos conocemos pequeña? **- comenzó con su frase preparada.

Ella se sobresaltó /_notó que estaba preocupada, siempre pregunta eso cuando sabe que algo me molesta/ _rodó sus ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro, odiaba ser tan fácil de descifrar.

**Un poco mas de 8 años Sesshomaru-sama**.

**Entonces dime que te ocurre Rin**.- ella dudó, no sabía si preguntarle _/pero él pregunto _/ se autoconvenció.

**... bueno...ayer estabamos cenando con Kagome-san y los demás... Inuyasha dijo que yo era aún una niñita tonta por estar a su lado todavía **- sonrió al decirlo ya que había escuchado el gruñido de Sesshomaru - **La señorita Kagome se enojó, pero dijo que aún no entendía porqué usted era capaz de protegerme tanto siendo una humana pero no podía soportar a su hermano que solo era un Hanyou, ella no entiende sus razones.**

Jaken, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio unos pasos atrás. Quedó estático el escuchar decir a la niña "su hermano", él sabía que Sesshomaru protegía bastante a la niña pero aún así se enfadaba cada vez que ella mencionaba el hecho de que eran hermanos... no tanto como antes eso si, pero un enfado de Sesshomaru seguía siendo grave para el youkai verde. También causaron efectos las palabras de Rin en Sesshomaru... él tampoco había podido responder esa pregunta de la mujer de su hermano cuando se la propuso hace algúnos años atrás cuando Rin empezó a frecuentar la aldea del Hanyou. /_Aún nose la respuesta a esa pregunta... será que ella se está cuestionando el estar conmigo, talvez quiere estar con los suyos... debe pensar que la estoy utilizando para algún propósito en particular _/ un gruñido escapó de su boca. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Rin prosiguió.

**No se preocupe, eso no es lo que me preocupa... en realidad es algo mucho mas simple..- **Rin había logrado detectar a la perfección el momento en el que el Taiyoukai había tensado sus músculos minutos antes y también que los había relajado cuando dijo esto último.-** en realidad lo que me sorprendió fue lo que dijo la pequeña... **

**La hija de Inuyasha? **- preguntó él sintiendo un inexplicable sentimiento que no podía decifrar cual era, al decir estas palabras.

**Si... ella dijo que... más bien le preguntó a su padre, con un tono un tanto melancólico el por qué ella aún no había conocido a su tío.** - Sesshomaru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y Rin agachó su mirada pensando que lo había arruinado todo con lo que le estaba contando... pero no podía hechar pie atras -** nadie supo que responder a lo que preguntó la pequeña, incluso Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente dijo... le dijo que... no importaba que ella nunca lo conociera, después de todo usted odiaba todo lo que fuese humano.**

Todo se volvió silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Rin continuó.

**ella dijo que no importaba que usted la odiara por tener sangre humana mezclada con youkai en sus venas... dijo que ..- **soltó una especie de risa por los nervios-** dijo que en cuanto lo conociera y lo viera por primera vez ella lo abrazaría muy fuerte, para que se diera cuenta que a pesar de ser una hanyou lo admira mucho, por las batallas que usted ha librado...y que si ella lo conociera algún día lo querría mucho... tanto o mas que yo.**

El silencio se hizo mucho mas profundo que antes, las palabras de Rin habían calado hondo en Sesshomaru. No sabía que decir, no sabía si tenía que decir algo... Nunca se cuestionó el no conocer a la hija de Inuyasha, no había pensado en el hecho de que aún a pesar de todo eran familia. Era cierto que después de vencer a Naraku ya no era odio lo que sentía por él ni por sus amigos. Pero al parecer Inuyasha no estaba al tanto de aquello, él creía que lo odiaba por ser hanyou, que aún lo odiaba por tener sangre humana. Inmediatamente recordó algo _/Rin/._

**Yo no te odio. **- le dijo, queriendo aclarárcelo cuanto antes sin saber por qué.

Rin sonrió ** lose... pero aún así ella piensa que la odia...**

**cuál es tu pregunta? **- ignoró lo que Rin dijo de último.

**Acaso usted nunca se va a acercar a Inuyasha?... lo evita, evita ir a buscarme directamente a la aldea cuando voy hacia allá. Pero aún asi no manda a Ah-un... usted está cerca, yo se que quiere conocer a la pequeña, y también a los cachorros que pronto nacerán. Pero Inuyasha?... Acaso usted no dejó de odiarlo después que me salvó hace 4 años? O lo seguirá odiando por ser hijo de una humana?... después de todo es su hermano y ...hasta mi sangre es mas impura que la suya **- dijo esto último susurrando.

Él sabía que no la odiaba, ni a ella ni a él... pero demostrárselo??. Él era un Taiyoukai, era SESSHOMARU. No debía darle explicaciones a una niña... por mas que la quisiera... pero... ella lograba decifrarlo y desarmarlo tan fácil. Era verdad, todo lo que dijo Rin era verdad. Después de que Inuyasha la salvó no pudo odiarlo más, por más que quisiera no podía. También quería conocer a la pequeña y los cachorros, pero para qué??. Para darse cuenta que él no los tenía, que él no amaba y no tenía una mujer con quien tener descendencia. Depronto su mirada se fijó en Rin que caminaba un poco mas alejada de él y Jaken estaba a su lado seguramente regañándola por su impertinencia. Borró los pensamientos que pudieron pasar por su cabeza en eso segundos y volvió su mirada nuevamente al frente.

**El castillo está cerca... pronto llegaremos**.

** Perfecto, ya lo estaba extrañando **- dijo ella sonriéndo y estirándo sus brazos. Él la miró nuevamente... nunca admitiría que sí había encontrado a esa mujer.

_Bueno, es poco pero para mi dice bastante... se dieron cuenta por donde va la cosa o no??... _

_La historia larga que escribo es 6 años después de esto... 14 desde que se conocieron._

_Se que hay cosas que no entendieron porque falta una parte importante, que es saber qué mas pasó durante estos 8 años... pero no se preokupen... pronto lo sabrán..._

_Saludos_

Xauxau


End file.
